


Flashing Lights Against The Sky

by superallens



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Confessions, Drinking, First Date, M/M, NYE - Freeform, eddie n rich can b interpreted any which way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superallens/pseuds/superallens
Summary: Bill asks Stan out on their first date.





	Flashing Lights Against The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by richytozier's post on Tumblr   
> ( http://galmance.tumblr.com/post/169211709134/richytozier-imagine-bill-blasting-this-after-a )

It was the winter of 1993. The new year had left Bill Denbrough feeling hopeful, as his red cheeks flared against the dark of the night that fateful January morning. 

It had been an hour or so since the new year had begun… something like that… Bill was having a hard time keeping track. Him and his friends were sitting in his backyard, either strewn across the patio furniture, sitting in foldable chairs, or if you were Richie Tozier, running around the icy grass screaming nonsense at the top of their lungs. 

Bill and Stan were sitting on the couch, blanket resting on their thighs as they watched their friends mess around and talk and drink. Bill himself thumbed at the red solo cup he had been nursing all night. 

Bill was just very  _ red _ . His red hair shined in the moonlight, his red cheeks were burning from the cold, his chunky [r](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4f/1f/34/4f1f349dcd77aa001f9364fa4dc5439d.jpg) [ed](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4f/1f/34/4f1f349dcd77aa001f9364fa4dc5439d.jpg) sweater laid neatly over his white turtleneck , and the red cup in his hands was the only thing giving him enough courage to scoot closer to Stanley Uris.  

_ Heroes _ by David Bowie was blasting in the background as Bill leaned back on the couch, bringing the cup to his lips as he gingerly took a sip. He was half listening to the song as it thrummed through the stereo and half listened to Stan ramble softly about his family.  

Stan never was the most talkative, but something about the mixture of vodka and orange juice really got his motors rolling. He was in the midst of talking about how his parents only wanted one kid when Bill took a sip of his own drink.

“So my mom told me,  _ ‘Stanley, we only need one of you’ _ , and I don’t know if I should take offense to that? I think I’m pretty great, two of me would be pretty cool,” Stan muttered, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Bill. “Right?”

“Two would be c-cool, but I’m happy with just one,” Bill said, shifting so his head rested on his hand and he was turned towards Stan. “Besides, nobody w-w-would be able to trump you.”

“You mean that?”

“Y-Yeah,” Bill said with a soft smile. “I d-do.”

Stan sucked on his bottom lip as he looked down at his hands, which were folded neatly on his laps. They fidgeted for a moment before he extended his right hand forward to reside in the open space between him and Bill.

“Any resolutions?” Stan asked. Except, Bill didn’t hear him. Well, he did, but he just couldn’t necessarily comprehend much. He was so aware of how close he was to Stan and how close Stan’s hand was to him and he was hyper aware of how pretty Stan’s eyes were with the moonlight reflected in them and how beautiful Stan looked with his curls framing his face. 

“I’ll take that as a no,” Stan continued after a beat, looking Bill right in the eye. “Personally, I want to do something that I normally wouldn’t do… be a bit bolder, ya know?”

“Yeah,” Bill whispered breathily. He cleared his throat. “Yeah, me too.”

“Hey Stan! Get off Bill’s dick and get over here!” Richie yelled as he trapped Eddie in a headlock and gave him a noogie. Eddie was attempting to shove the taller boy off of him, but was failing miserably.

“What the f-fuck,” Bill whispered to himself as he watched Eddie try to push Richie off of him. 

“Dude! Stop!” Stan yelled back before turning back to Bill. Bill wasn’t sure if Stan was telling Richie to stop making fun of him or to stop messing with Eddie, but either way, Richie ignored him in favor of play-fighting Eddie. 

“So, b-bolder?” Bill asked. He bit his lip as nerves rose up his chest and rested in his throat. 

“Yeah, bolder.”

“Would it be bold of me to a-ask you out then? I-If I’m reading this right?” Stan rolled his eyes at Bill. Bill furrowed his brows. “What?”

“Yes, it’s bold, but I’ve literally been flirting with you since March you dipshit.”

“What?”

“March! So,” Stan started, quickly counting on his fingers. “Almost ten months! I thought you were supposed to be observant, being a writer and all.”

“Leave m-me alone, I’ve been busy p-pining,” Bill muttered, hiding his face in the crook of his arms. 

“You were asking me out if I remember correctly?” Stan asked as he took the cup out of Bill’s hand and took a sip, his eyebrow quirked. Bill looked up from the safe haven of his arm and play pushed Stan’s shoulder, causing the boy to laugh. 

“Shut the fuck up.”

“I’m not the one who’s busy pining! You gotta finish what you started, Bill.”

“You’re the worst,” Bill replied as he straightened up on the couch. “Will you, Stanley, go on a d-date with me?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

*** 

And so, a few weeks later, Bill and Stan went on a date. Bill would never admit it, but he spent far too long in front of his dresser picking out just the right button-up/sweater combination (he ultimately went with white and emerald green. His mom always told him green brought out his eyes) and messing with his hair.

Bill had shown up on Stan’s doorway with a single white gardenia in hand. The lady at the flower shop told him it would be perfect, but it had slipped Bill’s mind to ask just why. The corner of Stan’s mouth lifted up as he graciously accepted the flower.  _ New, blooming love. _

Stan slipped into the passenger seat of Bill’s baby blue 1988 Toyota Corolla, immediately smoothing out his khakis. He tugged his hands into the sleeves of his  [ striped ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2d/53/ae/2d53ae3ff62c280f9ac9a9041c815ab4.jpg) sweater, hoping between the black thermal poking underneath and his sweater, the sweat pooling in his palms would cease. 

It was just Bill.  _ Bill! _ But that was sort of the problem though, right? Sure, Stan was always sure that this moment would happen once Bill grew a pair, but deep down, Stan didn’t think that Bill ever would. And now that he was here, in this moment, he couldn’t stop sweating and he felt like he was going to throw up or some shit because his stomach was just in knots because of nerves and  _ ugh. _ It was  _ just Bill! _ Bill! His best friend since they were kids! Who he hung out with alone all the time! Why couldn’t he keep his chill?

Bill bit his lip as he flipped through the CDs he had burned and compiled over the past few years before he got to his most recent one:  _ Sweet Tunes for Stanley _ . He took the CD out of its paper sleeve and stuck it into the player, switching his car his gears to drive along the way. 

The soft sounds of Queen echoed through the speakers as they drove through the town. They easily slipped into their usual routine-- cracking light jokes and witty banter, along with the occasional hum-along to the music.

This all changed when the “Welcome to Derry” town sign blurred past them. It felt like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders as they left town, leaving them both feeling open and a little vulnerable. Leaving town felt freeing, but their thoughts shackled them back down to reality. 

Stan let himself relax into the worn interior of Bill’s car and turned his head to watch Bill. His eyes traced Bill’s smooth, moonlit skin. It almost looked like the skies were illuminating him. Trailing down to his lips, he noticed that Bill’s lips were barely moving as they echoed the meerest whisper of the song playing into the air. 

Stan averted his eyes before he’d get caught. Something about openly staring at Bill made his heart race a little too fast. He knew there was nothing wrong with it, but he couldn’t help it regardless. 

He glanced at the steering wheel, where Bill’s hands were gripped on so tight that his knuckles were porcelain white. 

“You okay?” Stan asked, barely above a whisper. Even at that soft of a tone, he felt like his words shattered the silence in the car. Bill shook himself out of the intense focus he had aimed at the road and glanced at Stan. 

“Yeah, j-just thinking, Bill said, the corner of his mouth curving up into a smile. 

“About?”

“You,” Bill replied, a blush rising up his neck.

“Me?”

“Yeah, you.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“Why think about me when I’m sitting right here.”

“I’m th-thinking about  _ how _ you’re s-sitting right there,” Bill muttered, his hand gesticulating towards Stan. “And how I’ve been thinking of this scenario for  _ t-too _ , and I’ve thought of so many d-different outcomes of this… it just doesn’t s-seem real.”

“Are you nervous too?” Stan asked, ducking his head down a little.

“N-nervous is an understatement,” Bill replied. The two sat in silence for a beat before bursting out into laughter. It went unspoken, but they both felt so stupid for being so nervous about this date. It was silly! It was just them beginning a new chapter together. 

“We’re s-so dumb,” Bill weazed out, his teary eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

“No shit, Denbrough!”

***

After his date with Stan, Bill had bolted up the stairs to his room, quickly shut the door behind him, and dreamily leaned against it. His date with Stan went incredibly well. After they both admitted their mutual nerves, the tone of the night became a lot lighter. They chatted about everything and nothing as they drove through the empty streets of the night. 

When Bill had walked Stan to his door, they had stopped right before Stan could open it. Bill held onto one of Stan’s hands, swinging it slowly between them.

“I had a great time, Stanley,” Bill stated, biting his lip.

“Me too, Bill.”

“It wasn’t too boring, right? I was t-thinking about the m-movies at first, but you d-don’t really like the th-theater, and then I thought m-museum dates were kind of b-boring, and r-r-roller skating is kind of t-tough since we haven’t b-been in a-”

“Bill, it was great,” Stan interrupted, taking a step closer to Bill. “And the next one is gonna be great. And the one after that.”

“You wanna go on more dates?” Bill asked, his already rosy cheeks deepening in color.

“That’s what I just said, dipshit.”

“I m-may be a dipshit, but I’m y-your dipshit.”

“Don’t make me regret this.”

“I won’t!” Bill laughed. “Scouts honor.”

Stan rolled his eyes before leaning in to kiss Bill’s cheek.

“Goodnight, Bill,” Stan whispered as his lips lingered against Bill’s cheek. Once he pulled away, he turned and pulled open the door. Right before he walked through, he turned back towards Bill and flashed him a little smile.

“Goodnight, Stan.”

So there Bill was, leaning against his bedroom door, his cheek still burning from where Stan’s lips were. If he closed his eyes, he could still feel them there. 

He pushed himself off the door and walked towards his boombox. Bill slipped in  _ The Cure’ _ s “Wish” album and immediately skipped to Track 7-- Friday I’m In Love.

The tune bounced off the walls as Bill began to do the dumbest happy dance of his life. He had a shit eating grin on his face, making his cheeks ache, but he didn’t give a damn. Bill bobbed his head along to the song, his arms flailing around. He would never in a million years dance like this in front of anybody, but he was filled with so much energy, so much  _ happy _ energy, that he needed to just jump around and be an idiot.

Although he felt like an idiot, and a bit of a loser, he was a loser who felt so much love in his heart. He didn’t know if what he was feeling for Stan in that moment was love right now, but he could see himself falling in love with his favorite curly-haired friend. The boy he had a crush on for what felt like forever. 

So yeah, Bill wasn’t quite sure what love was but he thought that the fluttering feeling in his chest and the nerves and adrenaline running through his veins was the closest thing he was going to get.

Bill was so wrapped up in the memories of that night and in the joy he felt to his core that he didn’t hear his mom yelling up from downstairs for him to turn his music down. He also didn’t see her shake her head fondly and smile as she walked away, for she had done the exact same thing at her son’s age.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed! tried to keep it cute and sweet. lmk what u think in the comments!


End file.
